bravl_stars_vikifandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Heist
In the Heist Event, there are two teams each of which consists of 3 players. On both teams' sides of the arena, there is a safe with 40,000 health. The objective is to protect your safe while trying to destroy the opposing safe. If one safe is taken out, the game automatically goes to the team that destroyed the safe. If neither safe is destroyed, it will rely on the health of the safe. If one team's safe has lower health than the other, that other team wins the game. If both safes have the exact same amount of health before the timer runs out, or when both safes are taken out at the exact same time, then it is a draw. Useful Brawlers :Barley or Dynamike: Since they can attack over walls, they can be used to block the paths of approaching enemy Brawlers or hit the safe from far away. :Bull: Bull has a Super that allows him to travel a long distance. Use his Super when he is close to full health. Charge in at the right time and get as close to the safe as possible to do maximum damage. :Colt: With his Super, Colt can shoot at the safe and deal massive damage while destroying cover. After the cover is destroyed, he can shoot at the safe from a distance and his teammates can get in more easily. :El Primo: El Primo is not the best for this mode, but his Super makes him handy. Get behind the opposing safe's wall and use your super when the opposing team is either clumped up together or on the other side of the map. This will cause a lot of damage to both the team and the safe! :Jessie, Penny or Nita: Jessie, Penny and Nita are great for this game mode. The turret, the cannon or the bear from their Super can protect the safe from enemies and can be placed near the opposing safe to do a lot of damage over time. :Spike: Spike is useful for slowing down opponents with his Super: Stick Around. It slows down enemies while also doing damage. It is handy when you need to stall enemies trying to damage the safe. :Leon: Leon can stay invisible for a few seconds to go behind the safe and attack it without letting opponents know. Stay away from enemies as they can spot you and attack you. Tips *Teams should spread out to ensure that enemy Brawlers are not able to sneak around them unnoticed. *While teams are on offense, they should stay together to ensure that they can push through to the safe without getting picked off too easily. *Many Brawlers' Supers like Bull and El Primo can be used to destroy walls. Use this ability to clear a path to the safe, making it easier to reach and destroy. Be careful when using these abilities when you are trying to defend it from attacking Brawlers, or you might inadvertently make things easier for them.